


Bring Me To Life

by Celestius



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Belting, Blood and Violence, But especially dominant Lexa!, Candle Fucking, Clexa, Dom Lexa, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Protective Lexa, Spanking, Sub Clarke, Submission, Teasing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestius/pseuds/Celestius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work starts at the ending of 3x02, a day after Clarke and Lexa had their "messy" reunion. Clarke is still angry and Lexa is displeased about how Clarke acts towards her. Contains lots of Clarke's trail of thoughts and Lexa being (deliciously) verbally dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is This How You Answer My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publish. English isn't my native language and I don't have a beta reader so my apologies for any errors. >.

_________________________________________________________________________

Clarke stood staring outside the window in her way-too-luxurious room when she heard the door being knocked on. She was not in the mood for visitors, she was still angry. Yet she was aware that it was pointless not to reply, so against her preference she decided to allow whoever was wanting to see her inside, without giving attitude. It was probably nothing to worry about anyway, maybe just a maid to bring more refreshments or clean clothes, or Indra to check up on her.

"Come in." The blonde said and she was soon after met by two guards. Clarke paused for a second. "You're... probably not here to supply me with refreshments, huh?" she subtly mocked.

"Wanheda, you must come with us. Heda Leksa demands an audience with you." They both said in choir, completely ignoring her question. Clarke raised an eyebrow, not sure whether she was more dumbfounded at the fact that Lexa was _demanding_ to see her, or the guards saying their line so perfectly in sync. They however were not so patient to wait for a reply so before the situation had even sunk into her, Clarke was escorted to the one she despised the most.

XOXOXOX

There she was, sitting on her throne, looking beautiful as always especially with the warm light of sunset shining upon her cinnamon skin. Clarke didn't understand, why did she still enjoy the view so much after everything that happened? It didn't make any sense, she hated Lexa with burning passion.

None of the guards had given her any clue as to why Lexa had summoned her from her chamber. The blonde girl had no intention of ever talking to her again. The fact the guards made her kneel, in front of _her_ out of all people only fueled her anger more. She did not want to kneel, if anything, Lexa should be kneeling before her, begging for forgiveness. For abducting her, for keeping her prisoner and most of all, for betraying her at mount weather! Not the other way around!

Lexa sat on her throne, her green narrowed eyes surrounded by dangerous-looking war paint. Out of the blue, Clarke got nervous, she realized by the way that the opposing girl presented herself, she was definitely Lexa in commander-mode, which was nothing like the sweet girl Clarke knew Lexa was capable of being. She gave off the exact same vibe as when they first met, which was nothing less than intimidating, the kind of intimidating that was overwhelming enough to make her back down.  


Unlike yesterday, this time the commander did not bother to stand up and walk towards Clarke, to show some sort of kindness and comfort. Probably to stay outside of spitting reach. _The saliva's exchange of yesterday was likely not the kind she had hoped for_ , Clarke assumed.  
But it was clear as water, Clarke was not going to get what she expected/hoped for. She would not be getting an apology, if anything, she has been summoned to be scolded or to be condemned. 

After all, she had been extremely rude to Lexa....

_You bitch, I'll kill you!_

The phrase echoed through her mind. But then again, Lexa had screwed her over too! God, her feelings were so mixed right now. What exactly was she feeling? This was way too confusing.

"I understand your hatred towards me, Clarke." Lexa started. "But as long as you're in my care, you will not disrespect me like you've done yesterday ever again, am I making myself clear?" Her voice was strict and confident. There was no room for negotiation.

 _Then fucking release me._ Clarke thought to herself.

"Praise yourself lucky that you are the legendary _Wanheda_. If it was anyone else behaving the way as you did to _the commander_ , you would be put to death in the most horrific way known to all twelve clans." Lexa assured the blonde.

 _Because 'the commander' is oh-so-special._ Clarke thought again and had to suppress rolling her eyes as she repeated Lexa's formal title in a childish manner inside her head. Clarke yet again refrained from answering giving Lexa the impression that she got her message across, so her stern face softened.  


"You must want an explanation now for my choice at mount weather, allow me to ex-"  
But before she could finish her sentence, Clarke snapped and broke her silence. "I don't want anything from you, Lexa! You're a traitor!" she rudely interrupted and attempted to rise but the guards held her firmly in place. 

"Get your hands off me! Tell your fucking dogs to keep their hands off!" Clarke screamed hysterically.  
Lexa gritted her teeth and rose from the throne, disturbed by the insolence before her. The girl in front of her was like a wild beast that needed to be tamed. That could be arranged if she were to keep up this ridiculous behavior.

"You're no longer in charge, Clarke." Lexa hissed. "I make no idle threats, if you show no respect I _will_ punish you."  
Clarke shook her head, degradingly grinning. Clearly underestimating the severity of Lexa's warning.  


"Do **not** test me." Lexa added. But Clarke returned a gaze of disbelief. Although, she was curious. What could the commander possibly have in store for her _ridiculous behavior_?  


"Tell me, _commander_ , what are your so-called punishments anyway? You'd take my hand? Cut out my tongue? Death by a thousand cuts?"  
"No," Lexa responded almost instantly, annoyed by the fact that that's the cruelty Clarke thought she could administer to her. "The punishment would be whatever I want it to be. And my choice would be to have you delivered to me nightly, for you to be subjected to whatever I see fit until you learn. I will teach you to obey and respect, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes widened at her reply. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She definitely didn't see this coming. Did she even hear that right? Her body tensed at the thought of what these desires could be, it tingled inside her very center. 

Lexa observed the girl, she could see that her words sparked more than just her interests, a slight smile appeared on the brunettes face, she was pleased by the discovery. Clarke might just be a natural submissive.

"What's that, Clarke? Is that what you need of me?" Lexa mocked as she slowly walked towards the girl who was still firmly kept down to her knees. She was intruding her personal space and so close now that Clarke could smell Lexa's scent. She would never admit it in this moment, but god did she smell good.

"No I-- I... I don't! That's absurd! How could you think something like that?" Clarke tried as she started at the ground, completely flustered with cheeks burning red. Who was she even fooling? Not Lexa, at least.

"There's that attitude again." Lexa said with lust-filled voice to the girl kneeled with head bowed down in front of her. Clarke felt the brunettes eyes walk over her as she paused. Despite that she was entirely dressed, Clarke had never felt so utterly naked to someone before.

Lexa soon turned her focus to the guards. She figured that there was no further need to torment the poor girl in the company of multiple of her subjects. Lexa will make sure Clarke is going to get punished for her disrespect, but not like this, not with others watching. That is not the kind of thing she is into. And that is not what Clarke deserves.

"Have her delivered to my room tonight. Klark kom Skaikru is going to find out what the consequences of disobedience are, in private." The guards answered their superior with a nod and before she knew, Clarke was pulled back up to her feet but only to be escorted out of the throne room.

  
"W-- what--?! Lexa, no!" she yelled as she was dragged away.  
  
But Lexa was merciless, yet just. She locked eyes with the blonde for one more fleeing moment before she turned back to her throne and slowly allowed herself to sink into it. Letting her imagination for tonight's fun run wild. Oh, the things they could do....


	2. All These Blessings, All These Burns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is very wrong about what Lexa has in store. But perhaps, it works out well for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has more fluff than the previous; Lexa is more gentle, Clarke is less cocky.

Clarke was back in her room. She stared at the flickering candlelight as she silently yet eagerly waited in anticipation of what was to come. The throb in her core did not help at all, it made her want to relieve herself but she couldn't, because imagine if Lexa would suddenly walk in on her... now that would be terribly awkward. She best wait and hope for the urge to disappear.

Several hours had passed and the sun had set. There was still no sign of anyone. Clarke walked in circles, nervously. Was Lexa even serious? She couldn't help but ask herself. _Maybe she made idle threats after all. Not that she would mind. Or would she...?_ Her mind was going crazy. What could she possibly be expecting? It was so difficult to get height of the commander.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking the door, Clarke's entire body tensed up as it opened. It wasn't Lexa though. A wave or relief, but only for a moment. It was high general Indra, which truthfully, was not that much better.

"Wanheda, it is time." Indra said ever so formally. Clarke answered with a small nod and walked towards the darker-toned woman, co-operating in hope that her good behavior was being noted and would benefit her once she were to face the commander....

XOXOXOX

After some walking through the grand tower of Polis, which felt like hours, they stopped at an amazingly decorated door. This was without a doubt the most beautiful of all doors they have come across, it could only really mean one thing; This is Lexa's private chamber. Indra knocked, and was soon answered by an "Enter" from a voice only too familiar. Indra opened the door for Clarke to access but she stood still. She looked at Indra with a face of 'please don't send me inside alone', sadly Indra did not answer the blondes puppy-eyed plea. On the contrary, she helped the girl inside and closed the door behind her.

Clarke's gaze lingered on the door that was closed shut, for the sole fact of not wanting to face the commander.

"Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa's spoke with a voice that goes through marrow and bone. Clarke, still eye-locked at the door, heard Lexa approach her. Coming closer with each step and each step sending shivers down Clarke's spine, she must only be 3 feet away now. Clarke could no longer postpone it and turned around and faced the beautiful commander. Her curled hair falling so gracefully down her shoulder, war-paint still present. They were alone, in her private quarters...

Lexa brought her hand towards Clarke, which instinctively made her take a step back. Until Clarke realized she was holding something, it took a moment for Clarke to figure out what it was. _Is that.. a goblet?_ Clarke thought to herself, struck by the unexpected gesture.

"Drink. Sit." Lexa commanded, further lifting the goblet she held out, encouraging Clarke to take it. But she stayed put, cautiously.

"Poison is not my style, Clarke." Lexa said, seemingly disappointed by Clarke's hesitation. "If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you after your display earlier today, wouldn't you think?" 

Clarke could only answer with a contained nod. She accepted the goblet and took a sip. This was wine of great quality, it had much more taste compared the wine on the Ark. But then again, she should have expected no less. This wine was not generated through chemical grapes... and it was wine meant for the commander, and the commander was only served with the best of the best.

"It's delicious..." Clarke whispered and saw a content look on Lexa's face for a moment. But shortly after, her facial expression neutralized. She noticed Lexa's soft hand resting on her lower back too and subtly lead her towards the couch. Making sure the girl knew that, despite the brunettes generosity, she still held the reigns and hasn't only invited Clarke to drink.

"I'm glad you enjoy the wine, Clarke." Lexa said. "Do you remember why you were brought here?"

Clarke sat down, she remembered only too well.

_Have her delivered to my room tonight. Klark kom Skaikru is going to find out what the consequences of disobedience are, in private._

"You're going to punish me because I disobeyed and disrespected you." Clarke answered blatantly and Lexa tilted her head. She noticed that there was no doubt in the blondes voice. Clarke's reply was not an assumption, she knew it was going to happen. Lexa was pleased.

"Good." Lexa said. "Acceptance is the first step into the right direction, Clarke. I'm happy you understand that your actions were wrong and that what is to come, is not without reason." She paused again. "I want you to know that I would not punish you if it wasn't necessary."

Clarke stared down at her feet, not being able to answer. Lexa noticed her sudden fear and gently grabbed her chin, green eyes meeting blue.

"You needn't be scared of me, Clarke. I promise I will never go beyond what you deserve or can take." Lexa assured.

Clarke closed her eyes. Dwelling on it did not help.

"Let's just get on with it..." The blonde said, she stood up and began to undo the top part of her clothing attire. Lexa frowned, puzzled by what she saw.

"...What are you doing?" She asked, but the blonde girl ignored and proceeded to undress. "Clarke, stop." Lexa commanded and took hold of Clarke's wrist. She saw tears starting to swell in the blondes eyes. 

"Is this not what you had in mind all along?" Clarke asked near sobbing now, the strings of her top half-ways down her arms, cleavage perfectly visable. Lexa, for a moment distracted by the view, shook her head in disbelieve. "No, Clarke, I would never force myself on you. That's not the kind of punishment we dole out in our culture." She dried Clarke's tears with her thumb.

"But then... if not that, what are you going to do?"

Lexa sighed, almost amused. She guided the blonde to the bed and had her sit down, Lexa opened the drawer next to her bed and she took something out that looked like a thin wooden hair brush, minus the brush part at least; Both sides had a flat surface.

Clarke's eyes widened upon seeing the object. She did not exactly know what it was, but there weren't that many options it could be used for.

"This." The commander said with dilated pupils.

"What?!-- Oh god no." Clarke whined, expecting the worst. "Lexa, you can't possibly be serious..." she crawled backwards on the bed desperately trying to get away, but before she could get outside of gripping reach, Lexa planted her hand on Clarke's ankle and pulled her back with one swift move. 

"Yes, Clarke." Lexa said as she attempted to position the squirming blonde the way she desired. "Like I said, I do not make idle threats. You'll be sure to remember that."

"No, Lexa!" Clarke was struggling to get out of Lexa's grip, but it was pointless. The brunette may not be much taller than Clarke, but she was a seasoned warrior and thus incredibly strong due to her daily training routine. There was no escaping. It was an iron fist against a velvet glove.

Clarke had found herself in the most embarrassing position ever. She was bent over Lexa's lap. Her face resting against the soft furs of the bed while her feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

"Lexa please, not this. I'm not a child!" Clarke cried as she attempted to wiggle her way out.

"Is that so? You sure behaved like one." Lexa spoke with confidence. "Naughty children get spanked, Clarke." She grabbed the edge of Clarke's pants and pulled them down, now exposing her cute white-laced panties and part of her lovely milky bum. Intrigued by the sight, Lexa let her fingertips slide over the thin fabric and Clarke whimpered in response to the sudden, cold touch. 

"I feel lenient today so we shall leave these on." Lexa decided, secretly wondering how fast the milky skin underneath would transgress from pale to cherry red. She gave a firm squeeze. Only one way to find out.

Lexa took hold of the small wooden implement and had it rest against Clarke's bum. It would soon begin.

"You'll receive twenty strokes." The girl whined and shook her head in response. Lexa noticed her concern and gently rubbed the small of Clarke's back in comfort. "I promise you, I will not be inconsiderate of your low pain limit, Clarke. Now, let's get this over with."

The first four slap did not come as a surprise. It wasn't as painful as Clarke imagined it to be. Even the sound was more terrifying than the physical impact. However, these were only the first four slap. Perhaps Lexa would be building up the intensity, all Clarke could do was wait and see.

Another two slaps followed after a pause, sharper than the four before. Shortly after, another two. That makes eight. Clarke started to feel it now, it burned, but pleasantly.

Four more slaps with great speed and intensity were delivered. Clarke yelped at the very end of them, she attempted to reach down but before she could, Lexa took hold of her wrist and pinned it behind her back.

"There will be no rubbing until we are done." Lexa spoke sternly, she paused for a moment to inspect the pink marks she left. "We're on twelve now. Tell me Clarke, are you doing alright?" She asked the girl.

"Yes..." Clarke moaned painfully.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes commander." Clarke corrected.

"Good. Very good."

The control Lexa held over Clarke was clearly very arousing for the both of them. Perhaps more so for Clarke as she felt herself starting to get wet.

Four more severe and fast slaps rained against her tender, now sore ass. Clarke wiggled in attempt to avoid them, which, of course, she failed at miserably. It was really starting to hurt now, Clarke wanted it to stop.

"No more, Lex. Please, no more. I'll be good." Clarke cried as she digged her face further into the furs.

"Ssh. I know baby, it hurts. There are only 4 strokes left. Are you able to finish that for me, Clarke?" Lexa cooed the girl.

A long silence.

"Clarke?"

"Yes commander..." She eventually answered.

"Very good. I'm so, so proud of you." Lexa's cold hand gently kneaded Clarke's hot, sore bottom. She was extremely pleased by how fast Clarke learns.

Then suddenly, her hand was replaced with the flat surface of the paddle-like implement. Four more times it rained down against her already painful behind, twice against each cheek. As soon as it was done, Lexa tossed the implement away and pulled the now crying Clarke into her loving embrace.

"Ssh. It's over. It's all over, Clarke. I'm here." Lexa cooed and kissed the sobbing girl's forehead.

"You did so good." She added, gently rubbing the girls cherry rear with her soft, delicate hand.

It took some time, but eventually Clarke's breathing stabilized. Despite that she was in pain, she felt good, she felt forgiven, but she also felt... thirsty. Somehow, her needs had not entirely been quenched yet.

There was something missing... 

It did not take long until she realized what it was. Her dripping slit reminded her, she literally felt the fluids leak out through her panties against the fabric of Lexa's pants. She blushed and sobbed in humiliation, because she knew that she wasn't the only one that took notice; Lexa also felt the wet, warm stain on her clothe spreading wider, right underneath were Clarke's crotch was located.

"It's okay, Clarke." Lexa comforted, knowing the girl was confused by her physical reaction. "I don't mind."

It was just as Lexa expected, Clarke enjoyed being forced into submission like this... perhaps a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah. I can hardly believe myself that I spend half a chapter writing out a spanking scene. >_>  
> I wanted to do something kinky but not cruel ;p still trying to keep this cute chemistry between Clexa.
> 
> Oh well. I hope you're not disappointed that this chapter has no happy ending. I promise, I will make it up in next chapter. Also, any requests/criticism will be taken into consideration~


	3. My Precious Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too short! I was tired.  
> There's some normal dialogue, some arguing and some escaping the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still not smutty. Not sure why I keep postponing it. :c

The next morning, Clarke was woken by a ray of sunlight shining through her eyelid. She got up from her bed, feeling like she had some sort of hangover. She stumbled towards her refreshments and grabbed a cup of water. Clarke stared outside for a few seconds. Judging by the sun's position, it was nearly noon.

She took a sip from the cup. Did she really sleep this long? It isn't as if she spend the entire night awake. She thought, which was true, and let herself lean against the window-ledge.

"Fuck!" She flinched away as her hands urged their way to her bum the very moment the skin made contact with the solid material of the ledge, dropping her cup on the floor. She rubbed her behind, and then she remembered.

_Flashbacks from last night..._

"Oh god..." She whispered, both hands now cupping her face. Hoping it was nothing more than a bad dream, or trying to hope, because the burns were obvious.

"Hello, Clarke."

Startled by the sudden greeting of a familiar voice, Clarke jumped and turned around swiftly, nearly slipping by water she spilled.

_Lexa._

No answer.

The brunette was fully dressed in her usual leather clothing attire. Not surprising. As the commander, she must have had a more productive morning than Clarke, full of training and meetings. She stood tall and strong, as always. Lexa was a true vision.

Clarke felt vulnerable, all she wore herself was a thin nightgown... she stepped back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Lexa tilted her head, and then swallowed hard, disappointed. Lexa knew from observing the blonde that she was feeling uncomfortable, which could only mean that the events of last night were bothering her, or worst, she could be frightened of her. That's the last thing she would want.

Clarke broke the silence.

"What you did to me last night..." She said. "Why did you...?"

A long pause.

"I had to." Lexa answered, stoic as always. "Titus, my adviser, demanded correction for your display the other day." Lexa paused. "There were high ranked people in the room when you spit in my face, Clarke. Titus himself, general Indra and prince Roan of Azgeda. I can't let anyone treat me like that in the presence of my high ranked subjects without consequences, not even the legendary Wanheda."

Clarke frowned. Not content by her excuse. 

"You spanked me, Lexa. Don't you thi--"

"And you liked it." Lexa answered before Clarke could finish her sentence. "No, you loved it. That's why I did it. I choose the punishment that would be most enjoyable for you. I didn't actually want to harm you serverly, Clarke."

"What the hell! I did not like it!"

This was a lie. They both knew.

"Fine, you did not. Keep telling that yourself and next time I'll fuck you in the ass with one of my bloody candles. Better?"

"Seriously? I can't believe you!"

"Yes, seriously. Would you have rather I used another form of discipline, Clarke?" Lexa asked with her voice raised. "A public whipping on the grand square of Polis, Titus suggested. 60 lashes on your bare back. Well, would you have preferred that?"

"Oh, fuck you, Lex." Clarke snarled as she attempted to turn her back towards the brunette. Clearly thinking that Lexa was exaggerating. Even though, she really wasn't, and Clarke should sincerely be thankful that Lexa saved her ass. Pun not intended. The alternatives weren't pretty.

Lexa, now irritated by the blonde's rude and ignorant behavior, walked closer to the girl and grabbed hold of her chin. Clarke was forced to look up. Green, dilated eyes penetrating blue. And her lips, _god her lips..._

"You will never say 'fuck you' to me in that kind of sense again, is that understood?"

_In that kind of sense...?_ Clarke wondered. 

But she returned no answer, just a defiant gaze supported by weak grasp wrapped around Lexa's wrist in order to release herself. But she was too strong.

Lexa exhaled and let go on free will, already regretting what she did..

"Forgive me, I had a rough morning." She said, re-positioning her sash. "I should not react my frustration on you. That's not what I came for."

Curiosity lingering in Clarke's eyes as she rubbed the mark Lexa has planted her thumb on only a moment ago.

"Then why are you here?"

"Comfort, maybe. "

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"And you think I could give you that?"

"You already do without even trying."

_Silence._

"You will remain in my care, Clarke." Lexa stated, at the same time clarifying the true reason of her visit.

Clarke snorted.

"And why would I do that?" 

"Because the queen of Azgeda will hunt you down once she receives word that you're on your way back to Arkadia. Her army is already close. I cannot let that happen."

"I can take care of myself." Clarke responded without hesitation.

Lexa glared at her, wondering if the girl had to be reminded to how easily she had been overpowered last night.

She decided not to.

"End of the discussion, Clarke." Was all Lexa had to say. Her decision was absolute so there was no point in negotiating, Clarke knew that only to well.

Lexa, content that the blonde did not give attitude for once, slowly paced her way back to the doorway. Clarke's eyes following her each and every move. Everything the brunette did, was with such grace and beauty. Even something so simple as walking. How does such an exquisite being even exist? Clarke asked herself. 

To her, Lexa was the definition of perfection.

_...beside the candle ass-fucking..._

"I have a war meeting to attend. Do you wish for me to check up on you later?"

"No. I'll be fine." 

"Very well."

Their eyes met once more, and then Lexa was gone. 

Clarke, now alone, decided now would be her chance to pack her stuff and leave for Arkadia, because all the people that had been keeping an eye on her, were currently present at the war council meeting. There would be no better opportunity than this.

Regardless of her fancying her, Lexa would be a fool to think that Clarke was to stay in captivity. To be her subject to do with as she pleased like everyone else in this stinking city. 

What Lexa forgot, time and time again, is that Clarke is a leader with responsibilities too. Just like herself, she has people to protect as well. If the Azgeda army is indeed marching on Polis like she was told, it would mean that they have to cross Arkadian borders. It is her duty to return home and prepare her people for what is to come. Hopefully, it isn't too late...

Clarke collected the little belongings she had and left the room.

XOXOXOX

She managed to sneak out relatively easily. Luckily, there were no guards who suspected her of anything as she walked down the emergency stairs of the grand tower of Polis. Once reaching the ground, she decided not to linger any longer and be on her way. 

As she stood at the very end of the the road leading from Polis inside the forest, she looked back, allowing herself one final gaze upon the tower she had been residing at the previous days. Refusing to admit that she secretly hoped she could return some how, some way, some day, under different circumstances.

_May we meet again, Heda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should this continue? Lexa/Indra capturing Clarke during her way to Arkadia and bringing her back to Polis for more kink-related scenes? Or Clarke actually making it there?


	4. A Quiet Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke does not exactly know which direction leads her to Arkadia. What she does remember however, is were an old friend of her is located. There's some thrill and some trouble.

Three days later, Clarke was still stumbling across the woods that lay between Arkadia and Polis. The hour was late, and she wasn't even sure if she was heading in the right direction. 

_What if she wasn't? What if she was walking straight into the Azgeda army?_

Sadly she couldn't single out that option because for the past two hours she had been hearing the sound of war drums. They were far, but they were still approaching.

She was hungry and thirsty. It's been a while since Clarke last crossed a water steam and, other than a few berries, she hadn't had anything to eat today. It's not that she couldn't hunt, she did, she had even killed panthers in the past! It's because those goddamn war drums, they scared away all the nearby animals. 

The sun had set. She was cold and tired, too. So she came to the conclusion that she should find shelter for the night. But where? She knew of no grounder that---

_Wait a minute._

Then suddenly, she remembered. How could she possibly forget?

 _Niylah._

Niylah would certainly offer her shelter. And she knew only too well were Niylah's trading post was located, it was near. If she was lucky, she could arrive at her post before the night had fully set. It was, by far, the best option she had available. Otherwise she'd have to spend another night laying with one eye opened in the dirt with leafs serving as pillow. Not the ideal situation. 

To Niylah, then. 

XOXOXOX 

There it was, Clarke made it. She rushed towards the entrance of Niylah's shack and knocked the door three times.

The door opened and as expected was met by the slender, older brunette. Braided hair tugged into a tail. She looked just like Clarke remembered her last. 

But Niylah was slightly puzzled at first. She didn't instantly recognize Clarke. Not so weird considering the last time she saw Clarke, her face was smudged with dirt and her hair stained with blood as disguise. It took only a split second. Once she realized this was Wanheda, she accepted Clarke with open arms. 

That night there was not a lot of talking. Clarke was tired, she only gave a short summary of what was going on. About the Azgeda army marching on Polis and herself needing to reach Arkadia to make sure her people were safe, that the army hadn't first come to wipe them out upon passing the Arkadian territory.

Clarke almost forgot how amazing Niylah was. She was always so kind and understanding, never demanding or expecting anything in return, except when it involved her trading post materials, of course. 

She even allowed Clarke in her bed that night, however, almost regretfully, this time not doing what they did last. 

XOXOXOX 

The next morning, Clarke washed herself, collected her stuff and figured it would be time to be on her way. She thanked Niylah for her hospitality and they agreed they should soon be meeting up again once things have calmed down between the clans. 

As she strolled through the forest, she noticed the war drums getting louder and louder. Unlike last night, the Azgeda army was definitely moving now, coming closer and closer every second. This was unfortunate, because according to Niylah this was the way that would lead her to Arkadia. Chances are that she would soon be faced with the vicious queen Nia. She could go a different route, but then she would wander off course and she'd get lost. Again... 

Maybe there was a way she could sneak past the Ice Nation army unseen? Or she could simply climb a tree and wait for the army to pass? 

_No, Clarke. That's unwise. If they have archers and they get height of your presence, it's over._

She heard Lexa's voice speak to her. But she wasn't there. Was she becoming delusional? 

Which reminded her. Lexa. She must be angry with her. Her belly tingled at the thought what Lexa might do to her if she was to suddenly walk into her. Maybe Lexa was searching for her right now. Or maybe Lexa was marching on Arkadia to learn about her whereabouts. Or she already arrived and would be present at Arkadia upon Clarke's arrival. Or worse, she had fallen victim to the Ice Nation army. What then? 

_No! That is a concern for later. For now, just keep walking. You're almost there!_

Clarke proceeded to walk straight ahead for another hour, with each step feeling she was further digging her own grave. But she had to continue. 

_She should've just stayed with Niylah._

" _Fuck!_ " She cursed. Within viewing range, she saw multiple bulky figures approaching her. Definitely Ice Nation. She could tell by their armor. Crap! They had laid eyes on her, she had to get out of there! 

But there was nowhere she could run. 

The floor trembled, she turned around; her eyes widening. From behind of her too, warriors approaching, riding towards her with great speed. 

_Oh god._

Clarke was shivering. She was trapped. 

She fucked up. She was in the very situation Lexa had tried to keep her from. She turned around again, facing her front. Now petrified, she stayed put. It wasn't just one of them, oh no, if it was only one of them she could've handled it. But these were at least sixteen warriors ahead of her. She stood no chance. She had no weapon, she had no armor, and she certainly had no army. 

But then, a war horn. Followed by a voice. Fierce and spirited. 

"Jomp em op!" (Attack!) 

Clarke turned her head and was witnessed with that what she least expected. 

Lexa rode forth, clashing her army into that of Azgeda's. Her beautiful, elegant figure straddled on her tall, white horse. Emerald eyes surrounded by ferocious war paint. Her bronze hair and crimson sash waving graciously as her horse carried her with haste.

The penny had dropped. _The army from behind her was not Ice Nation!_

Lexa wrapped her fist tightly around the hilt of her sword and with a single swing, she sliced the nearest Azgeda warrior approaching Clarke in half, his blood gushing all over Lexa's skin and armor, as well as her horse's pelt. Another approached, but that one as well was taken down with a single strike. Clarke was horrified. And Lexa was a red-stained mess, but she did not care. 

Her warriors, Indra among them, took out the remaining Azgeda warriors near Clarke. 

Yet it wasn't enough. More of them were approaching. There were hundreds and only sixteen had been slain so far. Lexa gritted her teeth upon seeing the numbers that rushed rapidly towards them. She jumped off her horse and ran towards Clarke, as she did, she yelled something to one of her warriors. 

"Yu, ge ron!" (You, come here!) 

The mounted warrior quickly made his way to his commander. 

Clarke was speechless by everything that was happening. She felt stuck inside a dream. Was this really happening? 

"Teik em!" (Take her!)

Lexa dragged Clarke along by her jacked and delivered her to the warrior she just summoned. He stretched his arm for the blonde to grasp so he could pull her up on the back of his brown horse.

Clarke was poorly straddled, but it was good enough. Lexa slapped the horses thigh, causing it to prance away. 

"Kom Arkadia!" (To Arkadia!) Lexa commanded as the warrior disappeared in the distance. Making sure he knew where to go. 

_Arkadia?_ Clarke heard it too, yet she was unable to properly digest.

For Lexa it wasn't over just yet. There were still hundreds of Ice Nation warriors that required to be dealt with, so she turned around, drawing her bloody blade yet again. Marching fearlessly towards the terror that lied ahead. To be consumed by the clashing crowd. 

"Lexa!" Clarke cried out as she slowly saw the brunette fade away in the far distance. Lexa heard, but Lexa did not turn a second time. 

Because she is a warrior. Because she is Heda. 

And because she is very much furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and suggestions. This was originally intended to be a 1~2 chapter smut series, but you guys are motivating me to continue!


	5. You've Played With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes it to Arkadia and gets reconciled with her mother, but unfortunately their quality time does not last very long.

Clarke and the Polisian rider arrived the Arkadian gates within 30 minutes. To Clarke's pleasant surprise, Arkadia seems intact. There are no traces of war and slaughter, which could only mean that the Ice Nation did not intend to have Arkadia against them.

The rider helped Clarke off his horse and turned around in order to ride back.

"Wait!" Clarke urged.

The rider halted and gazed at her.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked.

"Kendrick." The rider answered without emotion.

"Kendrick... what will you do?"

"I must return to aid Heda, Skaiprisa. She may be in dire need."

_Of course. Stupid question, Clarke._

Clarke nodded and the rider left, vanishing in the woods that lied ahead. 

Clarke turned to the Arkadian gate and stared at the guards inside the posts. The watch recognized her right away so without even having to request, they opened the massive metal entry. While walking through it, she tried to rub the blood of her face. She felt like a mess.

She stumbled ahead and noticed someone running towards her, but then, out of the blue, her vision began to blur, she became light-headed and....

_She collapsed._

XOXOXOX

"..arke..."

".larke..."

"Clarke..!" 

Starled and disoriented, Clarke woke up. Looking around her puzzled, taking in her current situation. 

"Easy, easy!" A voice said. 

She was laying in a bed, no longer outside. She motioned her head towards the soothing voice and was met by her very own mother's smile. Ouch, her head...

"Mom... hi." She replied, voice still weak. She rubbed the spot on her head she probably hit the ground with.

"I missed you, mom."

"I missed you too, dear. But you're here now. You're safe." Her mother assured and handed her a cup of water. Clarke accepted it and took a modest sip. 

"How long have I been here?" Clarke asked. 

Abby glanced at the clock that was hanging above the prescription counter. She had millions of questions, but it could wait.

"For about five hours." Abby said.

Clarke returned a distracted nod. Her eyes were too occupied exploring the room. Nurses were smiling and there weren't any injured people. Just a little boy in the far back that seemed to have nothing but a scrab on his elbow. But even he was smiling. It seems like nothing has ever happened here. Even inside Arkadia's hospital, everyone was content. Everyone was at peace....

"Oh my god." Clarke swallowed. Hard. Finally recovering from her blackout, slowly but certainly remembering what happened earlier.

"What is it?" Her mother asked worried.

"Oh my god." Clarke repeated, skin turning pale as if she had just seen a ghost. It was all coming back to her now. 

_A long pause._

"I lead Lexa... straight into a war... for no reason at all..." She uttered, shaking her head.

"Mom... for no reason at all...." She felt like throwing up.

"What? Clarke, what do you mean?" Abby asked eagerly gazing into her daughters blue, now teary eyes. Having no idea what she was talking about. 

But before the blonde could answer, their conversation got interrupted by the sound of the Arkadian alarms, followed by a lot of commotion outside. Both women knew only too well what it meant; an unknown or hostile entity had approached the gate. Shortly after the alarm sounded a guard rushed into the hospital, heading straight towards Clarke and Abby.

"Chancellor, your audience is required." He informed.

Abby nodded and collected her stuff from the drawer next to Clarke's bed. Clarke grabbed her mother's arm before she could leave.

"I'm coming with you." Clarke said.

Abby stared at Clarke with doubtful eyes, but she knew there was no time for negotiation. And since her daughter was not severely injured it could not harm to have her by her side.

Besides, her council could be of assistance. She had always been good at persuading people.

XOXOXOX

Clarke and Abby walked their way down to the main gate of Arkadia. All the Arkadia citizen had gathered outside, clearly concerned about the sudden threat that was waiting outside the walls.

"Who is there?" Abby yelled once they reached the entrance towards one of the guards in the posts high up the tower beside the gate.

"Tree Crew! Hundreds of them! They are a bloody mess!" One of the guards answered.

Clarke frowned. Why was the gate still closed, then? 

_Oh wait, of course._

The last thing the Arkadian citizen remember is that the commander of twelve clans had betrayed them. It was unlikely that there had been any interaction between both clans ever since. And if there had been, it was probably one clan declaring war on the other.

_This is not good._

Clarke walked forth. 

"Open the gate!" She said boldly, many cautious gazes focused upon her. Abby's among them.

"The commander saved me, mom. Surely they mean no harm." Clarke added in attempt to reduce her mothers concerns. It worked.

"Do as she says." Abby commanded and the massive gate slowly opened.

Tension rushed through Clarke's body as she walked through the gate. In a moment she would be reconciled with Lexa. She wondered how the commander would react. Maybe she would be merciful. Maybe she could forgive her for her insolent behavior. Maybe she could find it within her heart to understand why Clarke did what she did? Maybe... maybe....

_Unlikely._

The more questions Clarke asked herself, the more dreary she became.

She had lead Lexa into a fucking war. If Lexa had lost dozens of warriors she'd be the cause, _again_. This time, Lexa wouldn't just let her off with a spanking. Her actions had extreme consequences this time. Jus drein, jus daun. That is their way, that has always been their way. That will exactly be what she demands. Clarke felt her stomach turning. Will she share Finn's fate?

So many things rushed through her mind right now. But it was okay. 

_Because there she was._

_Soaked in blood._

_Yet proud as always._

"Hello, Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, finally.  
> Need more ideas how to proceed though. So throw them at me~


	6. Unexpected Escalations (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grounder army is residing in Arkadia. Lexa and Indra have a disagreement. As for Clarke and Lexa, well....

Abigail and the other doctors were attending the wounded grounders while Bellamy and Lincoln were nervously pacing back and forth. They couldn't believe so much had happened while they were out hunting for a few hours. Not only did Clarke return after nearly two and half months of absence, she had brought an entire army inside Arkadia. Including the commander they so despise.

Clarke surely knew how to make an entrance. That's for sure.

Lexa and Indra were about 40 feet west of Bellamy and Lincoln, they both stood in a open spot to cleanse themselves and their horse from the disastrous battlefield stains. 8 warriors near them, doing the finishing touches after setting up their commanders tent. Yes, Lexa had her own tent delivered to her as it would be inappropriate for Heda to to be sleeping in an Arkadian guest room. 

Once Lexa and Indra were done with what they were doing, they entered the now fully set-up tent. According to Indra there was a particular matter that required discussing. Lexa had a feeling she knew what it was about.

XOXOXOX

"Heda." Indra started eventually in the tent. "What will be done with Wanheda?"

Lexa turned around in disturbance. She was far from pleased by her general's curiosity. 

"That is none of your concern, Indra."

"Forgive me, Heda, but it is. Our warriors are demanding justice for their fallen brothers and sisters. What should I tell them?"

"That I am sorry for their loss."

"Heda..."

"Clarke did not start this war. The Azgeda army was marching on Polis before Clarke had even been brought to us by prince Roan. The fight couldn't have been avoided." Lexa informed her general. "She should not be answering for Nia's crimes."

"So we do nothing? Heda, she forced us to gather our arms before we could even!--"

"Therefore she _will_ be punished!" Lexa slammed her fist upon the table, startling her general. But she couldn't even blame Indra. Something indeed had to be done, she would not want to risk her warriors calling a vote of no confidence, especially now during war time. That'd be most unfortunate.

Several seconds of silence passed, but eventually Lexa agreed.

"Fetch her for me."

XOXOXOX

Clarke was laying on a couch in a room in the center building of Arkadia. She had been twisting and turning, unable to get comfortable. Marcus Kane walked in. He seemed like he was in a rush, but Clarke didn't care, she had been meaning to ask him a question.

"How long will the commander and her army be residing with us?"

Marcus turned towards Clarke.

"They will retire back to Polis once their severely injured warriors are strong enough to travel." 

But that could take weeks. Clarke frowned painfully. 

Marcus noticed her concern. He walked up to the blonde girl and took seat next to her on the couch. 

"Your mother and the other medics are doing everything they can to make them depart as quickly as possible." He paused. "Trust me, you're not the only one that isn't thrilled by having a grounder army inside our walls." He assured her and Clarke answered him with a contained nod. 

Apparently satisfied enough with her humble nod, Marcus stood up, gathered what he needed and took his leave. 

Now alone again, Clarke laid back down. Thoughts going in directions she'd rather avoid. 

Her and Lexa had not exchanged any words at all (beside greeting each other upon the army's arrival). Was Lexa giving her the silent treatment or could it be that she was no longer mad? It was eating on her and was temped by the idea to confront the commander by herself. On free will. 

But the opportunity was snatched away. Indra marched inside. 

"Clarke of the Sky People, the commander demands an audience with you." 

_Seriously?_

She snorted upon the way Indra had approached her. This was not even their property. 

_Or was it?_

"She demands, huh? Does she not feel very much at home already..." Clarke mocked, rolling her eyes. But Indra seemed less amused. 

"Stupid sky girl." Indra hissed. Clarke could tell by the general's face that there was so much more the woman wanted to say to her, but for some reason she refrained from doing so and swallowed her words instead. 

But Indra was right, Clarke had to see her. She stood up from the couch, knowing it could no longer be postponed.  
It was time. But Clarke was trembling. 

"Take me to her." 

XOXOXOX 

Indra escorted Clarke to Lexa's tent. She had this strange feeling in her stomach again, it was similar to last time they met but about twice as bad. Something was coming for her, only she didn't exactly knew what... the possibilities were endless. Unfortunately, there currently was nothing she could do to still her concern. She had to wait and see Lexa's judgement. 

_Maybe Lexa would give her the opportunity to explain herself further. Then maybe she'd understand._ Clarke hoped. 

Clarke walked in and there Lexa was. Proud, stunning Heda. Thankfully looking less bloody than last time she saw her, nevertheless still intimidating. She was slightly leaned over a large wooden table, focused on whatever was layed out on it, not paying any attention to the blonde girl in front of her. 

While they stood there in silence, Clarke took this rare opportunity to slowly let her eyes walk over the brunettes body. Slender legs. Sexy thighs. Round ass. Firm assets. _God, her assets._ Her gaze lingered on those assets... her mouth watering. 

"Clarke of the Sky People." 

_Shit._ Clarke rapidly swallowed the saliva she produced, nearly choking in it. 

"Commander." 

_Fuck. Did she notice?_

"I'm... really glad you're okay." Clarke added quickly, yet truthfully. 

"Is that so?" Lexa tilted her head in disbelief, leaving Clarke speechless. Lexa approached her, gradually coming closer and eventually intruding Clarke's personal space. She certainly likes doing that. Clarke stood tall but insecure. She felt that everything she would do at this point, would be in her opposition. 

"Do you know why you are here?" Lexa asked after not receiving an answer to her previous question. 

_Don't show any sign weakness._ Clarke told herself. 

"I'm not the cause of this war, Lexa." Clarke answered confidently, almost cheekily, assuming that was the reason she had been summoned. 

Lexa closed her eyes shut. The girl in front had no idea. Lexa would have to explain, she could not proceed without making sure the blonde girl knew why Lexa was displeased with her. 

"That's not why you're here, Clarke." Lexa said sternly. "You disobeyed me, again. I told you to remain in my care for your own safety and yet you departed, without any notification even." 

Clarke bit her lip in response and felt an itch in her groin. She loved when Lexa talked to her like that. So authorative, so powerful, so intimidating. _So fucking sexy._

_Ugh, she should not be thinking about this right now._ She thought, clenching her thighs. 

"I know... but Lexa, I had to. I had to make sure my people were sa--!" 

"We could've sent a scout, Clarke! Look what your impulsive actions have gotten us into." Lexa interrupted with voice raised, reaching the very core of Clarke's being. 

"But you just _love_ to defy me, don't you?" Lexa's green, lustful eyes searching for Clarke's blues to devour. Clarke was trying so hard to look into a different direction, but Lexa grabbed her chin firmly, making sure her gaze was focused solely on her own. 

_No answer._ Wrong move. 

"Very well, then. Looks like I'm gonna have to remind you what happens to rude and disobedient little girls." 

Upon hearing those words Clarke inhaled deeply and tried to plunge backwards. But before she could, Lexa grabbed a hand-full of blonde hair and forcefully guided the girl towards the wooden table in the center of the tent. Once reached, she bent Clarke over and held her face-down by the back of her neck with substantial strength. 

"Lexa, please no!" 

"Yes, Clarke." 

Lexa unbuckled her belt and folded it twice, then yanked down Clarke's pants and panties with the same hand, exposing her beautiful, soft rear. The girl had recovered fast, it was as if the paddling from a few days ago never happened. 

_Maybe if Lexa hadn't been so easy on her, they wouldn't be in this situation right now._ Lexa thought to herself.  


Without delaying it any longer, Lexa raised the belt and brought it down on the squirming girl's ass, sinking the leather into her skin. Clarke yelped and with good reason too. The lash was hard. The lash was inconsiderate. And most of all, the lash was delivered in frustration. 

"Lexa, please don't!" Clarke pleaded.

_But she knew Lexa would not hold back this time._

And she did not. Lexa lashed out from left to right, one strike after another, like she was swinging her fucking blade. Carelessly. Recklessly. Impatiently. Yet, never missing her target. Never striking a spot she should not. 

Clarke was a weeping mess. She hated the aggression, but she _loved_ it just the same. 

_And that's when it escalated._

After about twenty hard, relentless strokes, it stopped. Lexa stood there, exhausted, proudly admiring and rubbing the beautiful artwork she had just created. However her focus was quickly seized by something else. 

There was a thick line of clear substance dripping down Clarke's tight mound. Lexa's breathing progressively fastened upon discovery. She reached down and caught the drop with her index finger, then slowly followed the trace back upward to Clarke's soaking sex, but paused at her very entrance. Clarke could do nothing but moan. She had been yearning for this all along. 

Lexa panted in arousal. She positioned herself against the girl, her front pressing firmly against Clarke's bare backside, her hand shifting from the back of her neck to the front, now holding the girl by her throat instead, licking her earlobe hungrily. 

"Dare telling me again that you don't like this, Clarke." Lexa whispered in seductive voice, followed by a slow but strong thrust with her hips, resulting for her finger to slide deep into Clarke's moist crotch. And again, and again, and again. Causing her juices to gush out. 

But Clarke, no matter how worked up, still manages to surprise. 

"I... don't." 

She lied again, deliberately, causing Lexa's pupils to dilate. 

_Lexa never forgets the threats she makes._

"Do you remember what I said last time, Clarke?" 

"Yes." 

_Silence._

Lexa wasn't convinced. She had to hear the girl spell it out for her. That way she could make sure they're talking about the same thing. Otherwise she may end up doing something that the blonde would regret later on. And then, so would she. 

"Tell me, Clarke. What exactly did I say?" 

"You would... take me with a candle." 

"And are you certain that is what you want?" 

"Yes. Please commander." 

Lexa nodded satisfied. She removed her finger from the girls slit and wavered it across the the table underneath some documents. She took one of her many candles and presented it for Clarke to see. 

"Are you absolutely sure?"

_To be continued...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just stopped because I don't know which route to take and this chapter is long enough as it is. As you can see by reading the end, I'm seriously considering to dive into the candle fucking (see chapter 3). Idk though. What do you think? I can still go back now. xD
> 
> Additional note: Please don't use candles for penetration activities at home.


	7. Unexpected Escalations (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut and some fluff, really.

But this time there was no answer, just a choppy gasp.

That was enough for Lexa to drop the candle. She knew that anyone in Clarke's situation would say anything to please the top. Despite that Lexa was very eager to continue, that's not how she wanted it to be. She wanted Clarke to want it out of desire, not because she felt obligated.

Lexa picked Clarke up bridal-style and carried her to the large bed to lay her on her side. She positioned herself behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist, knowing that Clarke needed comfort now most of all.

"We will not do it, Clarke." She whispered in her ear and then planted a soft kiss on her shoulder, her delicate hand rubbing Clarke's belly.

"But Lexa... I still..." Clarke said, but paused. "I want you."

Lexa blinked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"Please fuck me with your candle." Clarke uttered. But Lexa frowned, it seemed like Clarke was under the impression that that was Lexa's only way of wanting her. This saddened her, because it wasn't true. It made her want to show Clarke that there was more to her than what she thought.

"No." Lexa replied, startling the blonde. 

_Could it be that Lexa wouldn't want her anymore?_ Clarke thought. 

"I can't do that. Not yet."

She slowly traced her fingertips down Clarke's side, to her waist, then her hips, then her thighs, pausing a moment to move her fingers in a circular motion.

"However," She whispered sensually in Clarke's ear "There is something else I can do, and it doesn't involve candles."

Clarke felt a cold shiver down her spine as Lexa moved her delicate hand between Clarke's soft thighs, towards her entrance. Lexa slid her fingers across Clarke's swollen lips, and the blonde moaned in response. She was still so very wet and ready for her...

Lexa took her sweet time to lubricate two of her fingers with Clarke's juices and moved them up towards the blonde's clit. She gasped as soon as it made contact with Lexa's touch.

"Do you like that, Clarke?" Lexa whispered and then kissed the girls neck as she smoothly rubbed Clarke's little bud with her lubricated fingers. Both of them panting in arousal.

"Oh god, Lex. It feels so good."

The brunette smirked. She was pleased with the effect this had on the girl.

Lexa slowly thrusted her front against Clarke's warm behind which caused her fingers to be pushed against Clarke's button even more. Clarke couldn't help but squeeze her legs together to increase the sensitivity, causing Lexa's hand to be locked between her legs as Clarke rode against it. Clarke then reached behind her and grabbed Lexa's thighs to exert control of the brunette's rhythm. 

But Lexa slowed down. Despite that she enjoyed this very much too, she wanted to be the one to hold the reigns completely and she knew just the right way. She rolled Clarke on her back and sat over top of her while pinning her wrists beside her head. 

"I'm still in charge, is that understood?" Lexa said sexily. And of course Clarke could only comply with a nod, not knowing what the girl had in store for her. How could she not? She had been dreaming of this moment ever since their first kiss. That they were in this situation, was already a dream come true.

"Good." Lexa said leaning in for a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue greedily intruding Clarke's mouth to meet hers. Clarke's kiss was soft and gentle, Lexa's more eager and dominant. After several seconds, then their lips parted again.

"Clarke, can you keep your hands here for me?" Lexa said and gave both Clarke's wrist a soft squeeze to make sure she knew what she meant.  
Clarke nodded. Submissive blue eyes meeting Lexa's dominant emeralds. Lexa carefully let loose of the girls wrist and smiled. She was pleased that Clarke did not move any of her them even one inch after the brunette removed her hands.

"You're being such a good girl for me, Clarke." Lexa answered. "Naughty girls get punished, but good girls get rewarded. I'm going to make sure you'll enjoy yours very much."

Lexa re-positioned herself to sit further back and softly kissed her way down the girls neck and then shoulder. In less than two seconds she got rid of Clarke's blue top and the black-laced bra. Clarke, being entirely naked and thus vulnerable now, had the urge to cover her breasts with her hands, but before she could, she corrected herself and kept them in place; She wanted to be obedient for Lexa. The brunette noticed her own correction and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as reward, and then between her breasts.

Lexa massaged Clarke's breasts and played with her nipples as she proceeded to kiss her way down, past Clarke's ribs, her belly button and then further down towards the V-area. The blonde exhaled. She could feel where this was going but wouldn't dare or want to object.

Lexa planted a kiss just above the girls clitoris and gazed up. But Clarke was ecstatic, her breathing increased immensely. Yet, Lexa hadn't even started yet.

But then she did. She gave a long, slow lick across the blonde's clitoris and Clarke moaned and arched her back in response. Then Lexa sucked on the button gently and flicked her tongue around it.

"Lexa... so good."

Clarke gripped the furs where she held her hands tightly as Lexa continued to give her her reward. Clarke's juices were leaking out of her core, but Lexa did not let them go to waste, she penetrated Clarke's lips and entrance with her tongue and then pulled it back inside her mouth to swallow all her musky substance. She entered her again and twirled her tongue in Clarke's moist groin, her efford was answered by even more delicious feminine cum. Lexa moved back up and focused on her clitoris again. She proceeded to lick and while doing so she pushed two fingers in- and outside Clarke's soaked sex.

"Oh fuck, Lexa!" Clarke panted, now very close to an orgasm. Lexa's tongue felt so good. She felt nothing but excitement anymore, even the bruises caused by the belt had surprisingly stopped burning. 

"You taste so good." Lexa huffed in between her licks.

"Come for me, Clarke." She penetrated Clarke's entrance with her fingers. Sliding them in- and outside of her with deep and hard thrusts as her tongue continued to tease her clit.

"Oh god!" 

Clarke could no longer hold it, she trembled and she came, moaning loudly. A wave of female ejaculate squirted out of the blonde. Sweet yet salty cum soaking the furs and Lexa's fingers. 

Clarke panted heavily after she was finished, her sweat-covered body now completely exhausted from all her tensed up muscles. She closed her eyes shut and chuckled.

"That was amazing, Lex..." 

And Lexa smirked, happy that she had properly satisfied the girl. She threw herself, nearly as exhausted, beside Clarke. And they laid there together for a few minutes to regain their strength, without saying a word. Eventually, after recovering, Clarke rolled back on her side and gave Lexa a soft kiss on the lips. Lexa smiled, but only momentarily, afterwards she swallowed harshly.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark." Lexa whispered.

Clarke frowned. That was a Trigedasleng phrase she had never heard before. But would she dare asking what it meant?

_She couldn't do that. Not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me! For the long wait and, well, I'm not used to write vanilla smut scenes! Hope it's not too bad. ^^;


	8. Have You Already Had Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Lexa and Clarke woke up at separated times, but Lexa isn't there.... where could she have gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever, guys. And the chapter isn't very long either.  
> Work and other real-life obligations has been taking all my time. So please forgive my lack of recent updates.

The next morning Lexa woke up early as usual. To her pleasant surprise, she was met by the most peaceful sight ever; Clarke being fast asleep next to her, she lied on her side, facing Lexa. Lexa exhaled contently, the blonde was so beautiful, it was almost unreal. Lexa stood up and slid into her black silk robe, she walked towards Clarke's side of the bed and pulled up the furs, making sure no part of the girls skin was left uncovered.

Lexa made her way to the refreshment bowl and drank some water by cupping her hands, nearly right after her first sip, Indra walked inside.

"Heda, you're awake. Should I send for someone to prepare your bath?" 

"Yes, thank you Indra."

"Sha, Hed--" 

Suddenly Indra noticed something move from the corner of her eye and she was about to draw her blade but when took another second to focus more carefully, she realized it was Clarke laying in the commanders bed. Her eyes widened never the less. She knew the commanders sexual preferences but to sleep with the Wanheda was the last thing she'd expect, as well as the last thing she'd consider a punishment she so much urged Lexa to administer the other day. 

Indra clenched her jaws and stormed out of the tent, that was the only way she could refrain from voicing her thoughts. Not that it mattered much, Lexa already knew Indra's opinion on the matter, but who didn't? She didn't exactly do a very good job hiding it....

Lexa heard some commotion outside of her tent. She decided to check out what it was, she had to leave her tent anyway because the bath tub was located in another. So in her pretty silk robe, Lexa opened the flap of her tent and stepped outside, a bunch of Arkadian citizen stood in front of her, Bellamy and Abby among them.

"Where is Clarke?" Bellamy asked, nearly demanded, in a tone that Lexa did not appreciate very much. She tilted her head in response. Lexa never liked Bellamy much to begin with, but this angered her. Probably more than it should. Why did he ask? She wondered. It's not like either her or Clarke owe any sort of explanation to this boy that knows nothing but how to hold a gun. Or to anyone for that matter.

"Clarke of the Sky People is inside my tent, Byllame." Lexa replied stoic as ever, not letting any of her thoughts take over her facial expression.

"It's Bellamy." The man in front of her said with raised voice, seemingly disturbed that he wasn't even important enough for the brunette to remember his name.

"I would like to see my daughter." Abby stepped ahead and Lexa opened her mouth to reply to her request, but the blonde's mother slipped right past her and entered the tent before she even could. Whatever Lexa had planned of saying turned into a tedious sigh. She was not used to this kind of behavior. For her people, it was custom to kneel down or at least bow out of respect if they stood in front of Heda, to recognize authority and tread those higher than them with the utmost respect, but these Sky People knew no manners or respect at all; It wasn't just Clarke, it was all of them.

The brunette bit her lip in frustration but she decided to let it slip for once. Despite that she was Heda, heir to Becca Pramheda, and had all right to interfere, this was one of those situations were it would be in everyone's best interests if she wouldn't. 

Lexa ignored the remaining Arkadian citizen surrounding her and made her way to the other tent for her bath.

Because of the commotion outside, Clarke had woken up by now. She stood in front of the same refreshment bowl Lexa drank of earlier when she saw her mother walking inside.

"Clarke!" Abby said and she walked quickly towards her daughter. But she soon noticed the girl wore no more than a thin night gown, similar to Lexa's robe. She frowned, clearly puzzled.

"Good morning, mom." Clarke said, not yet aware of her mothers confusion. 

"I'm glad you're safe." Abby informed her. "Everyone was so worried!"

"Why would everyone be worried...?" Clarke now puzzled answered.

"We thought you left again. You never returned after being summoned." Abby paused. "But... I see now that you never even left this tent."

Clarke slightly smirked as she closed her eyes shut, quite embarrassed by her mothers realization.

"Yeah... last night kind of... escalated." Clarke admitted.

"How so?"

_Is she seriously going to tell her mother out of all people what happened between her and gorgeous Heda?_

"Lexa and I, we... we were having a heated discussing about terms and conditions that we want our clans to fulfill if we were to join the coalition. I passed out." Clarke lied, but not entirely; They did have a heated discussion, and more.... but she could save her mom those details.

Abby nodded in understanding, not doubting her one bit. She had to give in to the fact that her daughter had become a very influential person, the commander respected her and as long as that respect remains, Clarke would be considered the Sky People's leader. At least by the Tree crew. 

But at the same time, Abby felt bad. All she ever wanted was for Clarke to live like a normal girl (so far anything could be considered normal on the Ark), to have careless teenage years without any responsibility. This is everything but that, and her mother frowned painfully at the thought.

But Clarke smiled. 

"Mom, it's okay. I can handle it, alright?" She reassured, and Abby leaned in to give her daughter a hug. Only if Abby knew what happened the night before...

"So where's the commander?" Clarke said after her hug. She noticed Lexa hasn't been present in her tent since the moment she woke up.

"I'm not sure." Abby said. "But earlier I saw her outside in just a robe. Maybe she's looking for someone?"

Clarke swallowed harshly. 

_What the hell? Lexa left the tent in nothing but a robe? Who the fuck could she be looking for? Maybe Clarke was just a side-piece after all._ Clarke's thoughts made her go crazy and left the tent, in her gown as well, in order to find some answers. It didn't take long until she walked right into the person that was going to give them to her; Indra.

"Where is the commander?" Clarke asked with eyes more fierce than ever. She intruded the darker toned woman's personal space, but Indra did not flinch. Her mouth remained a hard line for several seconds before she answered her. 

"Heda is in another tent, under-going her usual morning routine, Wanheda." Indra glared to the tent that was slightly east from the tent they had been spending the night at.  
"Oh yeah? And what might that be?!" Clarke said as she made her way to the other tent, not awaiting a reply from the warrior. Clarke was expecting the worse, expecting that Lexa would be laying with another, for all Clarke knew that was part of Heda's unholy morning routine.

Two of Lexa's guards stood in front of the tent, but Clarke walked straight through them and threw open the flap of the tent. 

Only to be met by hot steam and a delicious, lavender-like scent. The commander was sitting in a gigantic hot tub that she could probably fit in 3 times. Her soft, silk skin covered with oil, her hair glistening from the warm water. Unfortunately the soap bubbles resting on top of it blocked the view of the parts that Clarke desired to see the most. But no matter, she was still an absolute vision.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa said, not the least bit surprised by Clarke's entrance "Have you come to join me?"


	9. Unknown Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa share a nice bath together. Will have smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is rushed. I promised a new chapter this weekend and here I am, writing one with a huge hang-over from last night, haha. This is probably one of the last; with my new (full-time) job, I have difficulties finding time to write. ):

Clarke blinked twice at the sight ahead of her, making sure she wasn't still asleep. But when she realized she was under full consciousness, that this wasn't a dream, a tender smile appeared on her face and she stepped further into the tent. Upon walking closer, she inhaled the hot steam, letting the moist water her mouth even more than it already had by now. Her vision was blurry, yet at the same time so fucking clear.

"Commander." Clarke greeted, attempting to keep her eyes locked with the commander's whom gestured her to join. This was terribly difficult. Her gaze wanted to go elsewhere, to trace from Lexa's perfect face all the way down to toes. Who could blame her? She had never seen Lexa like this before. So completely, utterly naked; Covered by nothing but the warmth of lavender water, which was even less from the night before.

Lexa tapped twice on the side of the tub, trying to suppress her impatience for the blonde to take off her gown and step inside the bath. But Clarke wasn't going to give Lexa what she wanted just yet. An evil grin appeared on her face and she stayed put, causing Lexa to raise a frustrated eyebrow. Had she not already dealt with enough obstinate Sky People this morning?

"Clarke..." She spoke, almost questioned. Her voice was eager but she still held control.

"Yes, Commander?" Clarke remained put and proceeded to give Lexa no more than a naughty smile. She didn't actually not want to join her, she was dying to in fact, but she enjoyed this a little bit too much.

"Get. In." 

She wanted her, right now.

"But Commander...." Clarke whined playfully, slowly letting the strings of her gown slide down her arms, making sure her cleavage (but nothing more than that) was visable. "I'm so hot already. I'm afraid the water might be a bit too warm for me. Maybe I should just wash myself outside in the lake with the rest of the people." 

Lexa's eyes burned fierce with lust and anger combined. No one but her is allowed to lay eyes on the naked flesh of the blonde.

"I'm not going to tell you a second time, Clarke." Lexa said, even more stern than before. Clarke could only chuckle but she knew she was going to get in trouble if she would keep this up.

"Alright, alright." Clarke submitted, and then got rid of her gown faster than Lexa would've preferred. She made her way towards the tub, stepped in and leaned her back against Lexa's front. She felt the brunettes nipples brush against her pale skin, it made her body tremble with desire. Lexa grabbed a piece of cloth that layed at the edge of the tub, she soaked it with water and rubbed it against Clarke's skin, making sure to clense her properly from last nights heated session. Clarke couldn't help but let her hands run over Lexa's slender thighs when she felt the cloth slide from her neck towards her chest. Then belly, and then down even further.

"We have to make sure you're clean in each and every area, Clarke." Lexa whispered in the blondes ear before she licked her earlobe. She pushed her hand holding the cloth between Clarke's clenched thighs and carefully washed her there. The blonde moaned as soon as the fabric made contact with her sensitive sheath. 

After a good thirty seconds, the cloth was no longer there and Clarke felt a finger penetrate her entrance, she bit her lip and digged her nails in Lexa's thighs in response.

"Oh god, Lexa." Clarke whined and pressed her thighs together so her insides would be rubbing against Lexa's finger.

"You need to relax, Clarke. Can you do that for me?" She cooed, kissing her neck.

"Yes..." Clarke said, unsure what the brunette had planned.

"Good girl."

Then out of the blue, she felt Lexa's thumb brush over her other hole in a circular motion. Clarke's eyes widened and she tightened all the muscles in her being. Was Lexa serious?  
"Are you--?"

"Ssh. Relax." Lexa said before the blonde could finish her sentence."It'll hurt if you're going to tense up like that." 

Clarke swallowed harshly, trying very hard to relax. It was a territory never explored before and she had absolutely no idea how it would feel like, she couldn't imagine it was going to feel good, but she trusted Lexa. To the extend that she almost... desired her there. The brunette knew that, so this time she had no intention of changing her mind.  
With her middle and index finger still inserted deep inside Clarke's crotch, Lexa slowly began to also ease her thumb inside the girls remaining, free entrance. 

It only lasted for a split second.

"Fuck, Lexa. It hurts!" Clarke cried out and tried to expel the brunette's finger. 

"Hold still." Lexa commanded as she proceeded to enter her.

Clarke couldn't take it, she attempted to flinch away but Lexa followed her up and wrapped her free arm around the blonde's waist to keep the girl pressed against her hand underneath, causing her fingers, all three of them, to firmly remain buried into Clarke's holes.

"Lexa, please!" The blonde struggled and nearly panicked. Lexa felt her circular muscle clench tightly against her thumb which was, by now, all the way to the knuckle pushed up into the girls ass.

"What did I tell you, Clarke? You have to relax." Lexa reminded, unwilling to give up just yet. "It'll feel good soon, I promise."

Clarke bit her teeth and tried to do as Lexa told her. It was difficult and painful at first, but soon after she felt Lexa's fingers slowly starting to wiggle inside, which indeed made it a little more pleasant. More so that she expected it to be.

"Tell me Clarke, how does that feel?" Lexa whispered, planting butterfly kisses on the girl's neck as she eased her thumb in and out of her tight area.

"So....full...." Clarke panted. She really started to enjoy it now. "It feels... nice." 

Lexa smirked, happy with the result of Clarke's first back-door experience. She doubted not a second and started to speed up her skilled finger-work, making her feel even better than she already did.

She penetrated Clarke's holes with burning passion, quickly bringing the blonde to her edge.

"Fuck, Lexa!" Clarke moaned "I'm going to!---"

That's all it took. Very shortly after, Clarke came. And while she couldn't see it, Lexa felt a beam of clear female ejaculation spurt into the palm of her hand under water. She was satisfied to say the least, and clearly so was Clarke. But truth to be told, she was also in pain. 

Nothing she couldn't handle, though.

"I...." Clarke spoke softly, exhausted. "I think we should flush ourselves in the lake anyway, don't you think?" 

Lexa could only smile and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, forgive me for I have sinned.


	10. Work abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note.

Hi all. I'm sorry for keeping you without updates for so long. Even now, this is not a chapter update - it's just a note to inform you that I've abandoned this work. Yes, on Valentine's Day. How terrible of me!

If you wonder why; I've completely lost inspirations to write... probably because of my current turbulent life. My girlfriend and I have been accompanying our man on his business trips (all the way from London to LA, then from LA to Paris, from Paris to NY and then from NY all the way to Amsterdam - only to head to Tokyo two days later) so we're all over the world! And (needless to say), writing is the last thing on my mind right now. Many apologies. :(

Maybe this is just a long-lasting writer's block? I don't know. Whatever the case, I can't give my word that this work will ever be continued. 

Nevertheless, thank you for all the kuddos and amazing comments. 

May we meet again~


End file.
